Inter Sexual
by nyan-himeko
Summary: Dibesarkan menjadi perempuan. Kenyataannya, tubuhnya begitu berbeda sejak ia dilahirkan. Terjebak antara paradigma perempuan atau laki-laki. Hingga hari itu, ia mengetahui segalanya/"Berjanjilah untuk tetap hidup, walau dunia menghancurkanmu." Double Update!
1. Berbeda

**_Inspired by_ _Aiesu_** \- **_Chiyo Rokuhana_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Naruto -** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **I.S [Inter Sexual]**

 ** _Vanille Yacchan_** ** _, Eun bling-bling, and_** ** _nyan-himeko_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Warning (Gender bender, OOC, OC, AU, Typo and Mistypo)**

 **DLDR!**

 **Bagian Kesatu**

 **BERBEDA**

.

.

 _Setiap aku bertanya pada_ ** _kaa-san_** _ku._

" _Kenapa tubuhku begitu aneh?"_

 _Ia selalu diam._

 _Dan h_ _anya tersenyum ke_ _arahku._

 _A_ _ku sangat yakin_ _dalam_ _senyuman itu—_

 _ters_ _elip_ _rasa kesedihan_

" _Kau akan tahu seiring berjalannya waktu_ _nak_

* * *

"Sakura!"

Pemuda dengan perawakan jangkung berlari menghampiri sosok gadis yang dipanggilnya barusan. Haruno Sakura menoleh ke arah suara _baritone_ yang tengah meneriaki namanya tadi.

"Menma- _kun_. Ada apa?" sembur Sakura begitu iris _emerald_ -nya menangkap sosok si pemanggil.

Uzumaki Menma mengatur nafasnya dan dengan serampangan tangan besarnya merogoh kantung celana seragam coklat tua yang dikenakannya. Sebuah kertas berwarna _putih_ _acak-acakan_ mendarat dengan sukses ke tangan lawan bicaranya, menimbulkan kerutan di dahi sang gadis.

"Apa ini?" tanya Sakura.

"Itu," dengan nada yang terkesan malu-malu Uzumaki Menma melanjutkan "tiket bioskop. Kalau berminat, minggu depan ku tunggu di depan sekolah. _Jaa ne_."

Tak kuat menahan semburat merah yang terus menjalar di wajah tampannya, Menma ambil langkah seribu begitu ia menyelesaikan perkataannya.

"Tu-tunggu!" Sakura berteriak kencang, mencegah si jangkung melarikan diri. Tapi sayang, suaranya tak digubris oleh Menma. Sosok Uzumaki Menma kini hilang di perempatan koridor.

"Bahkan aku belum sempat mengatakan iya," lirihnya.

Sakura memandangi tiket pemberian Menma dengan senyum sumringah. Sedetik kemudian senyuman itu pudar dari wajah cantiknya.

 _Aku tidak bisa._

Ia merobek tiket itu menjadi dua bagian dan membuangnya.

 _Gomen_ _, Menma_ _-kun_

* * *

 _Dia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang takdir Tuhan. Ketika dilahirkan_ _tanpa mengenal sosok sang ayah_ _namun_ _ia bersyukur memiliki seorang ibu yang selalu menyayanginya. Tapi ketika ia mulai menyukai keberadaannya_ _, perlahan suatu kejanggalan aneh merasuk pikirannya, membuatnya harus merekontruksi ulang tentang pemikiran normalnya_ ** _'t_** ** _ubuhnya'_** _. Segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan tubuhnya berkembang begitu aneh. Ia begitu berbeda dengan kebanyakan orang lain._

* * *

 _Well_ —hidup di zaman modern dan tidak mempunyai siapa-siapa, jangan pikir kalau Sakura akan tinggal dengan Paman dan Bibi yang jahat dilengkapi sepupu menyebalkan yang setiap saat akan mengerjaimu dengan tipuan dan candaan yang jauh dari kata _normal_ ataupun kehidupan seperti opera-opera sabun murahan. Untuk seseorang yang memiliki apartemen sederhana yang jauh dari kata _kumuh,_ ia dikategorikan cukup beruntung bisa tinggal dengan nyaman di sana.

 **CEKLEK...**

 **BLAM...**

"Hari ini aku akan masak apa ya?" ia seolah-olah bertanya pada dirinya sendiri "Err- sepertinya makanan tadi pagi masih bisa dimakan," jawabnya.

Sakura melangkahkan kaki-kaki jenjangnya ke arah dapur, matanya terlihat tak fokus. Gadis ini masih memikirkan perihal _ajakan kencan tersirat Menma_ dan bagaimana tiket pemberian pemuda itu harus berakhir di tong sampah sekolah. Uzumaki Menma orang yang baik-setidaknya menurut Sakura-, saat semua teman-teman menjauhinya karena ia dianggap terlalu sempurna oleh mereka, Uzumaki Menma dengan sigap berada di barisan terdepan untuk menghiburnya walau bukan dengan kata-kata berlafal romansa ' _Mereka_ _belum tahu saja'._

Ia meringis mengingat bagaimana keadaannya sendiri. _Sempurna?_ _Sempurna apanya_? Hanya Menma pemuda yang begitu berbeda. Tidak seperti kebanyakan anak lelaki yang mengajaknya kencan dengan bumbu intimidasi dan paksaan di sana-sini, walaupun ia sendiri bersikukuh tak mau. Dan selalu saja Menma menolongnya. Ia begitu baik.

 _Tapi aku tidak bisa dengan keadaan seperti ini_.

Akibatnya, Sakura hanya memikirkan Uzumaki Menma sampai menjelang malam, terlelap dengan si pemuda sebagai bagian dari mimpi abstraksinya. Nampaknya virus merah jambu dari si jangkung Uzumaki Menma telah mencemari otaknya.

* * *

 _Sejak lahir gadis itu sudah tumbuh menjadi seorang perempuan._ _K_ _enyataannya—tubuhnya_ _sudah_ _berbeda_ _semenjak_ _ia dilahirkan._ _Terjebak antara paradigma_ _ia seorang perempuan atau seorang laki-laki._

 _Hingga di_ _hari itu..._

 _I_ _a_ _mengetahui segalanya..._

 _Tentang segala keanehan tubuhnya..._

* * *

 **[Haruno Sakura POV]**

 **[Middle School]**

" _Nah, anak laki-laki dimohon untuk keluar sebentar._ _Anak perempuan_ _tetap_ _berada_ _di_ _sini."_

" _Ah!_ ** _S_** ** _ensei_** _bikin repot saja."_

" ** _IYA_**

" _Sudah sana kalian pergi."_

 ** _SRAAK.._**

 ** _BLAM..._**

 _Murid_ _-murid lelaki menggeser pintu_ _depan kelas_ _dengan kasar._ _Murid perempuan_ _hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala mereka melihat kelakuan teman-teman kaum adam mereka._

" _Anak-anak, saya akan menjelaskan tentang periode pertama kalian mendapat menstruasi_. _Nah!_ _D_ _i depan adalah_ _gambar_ _alat repr_ _o_ _duksi. Kalian akan mengetahui periode pertama_ _siklus_ _ketika darah keluar pada titik ini, bla... bla..."_

 _Semua teman-temanku menyimak penjelasan_ Sensei _dengan baik. Nampaknya mereka begitu menyenangi pelajaran ini. Namun aku... aku... hanya menunduk. Jadi_ _ternyata tubuhku ini aneh. Aku_ _harus berpura-pura. Agar semua orang tidak mengetahuinya._

 _Bahkan aku belum pernah mendapat apa yang dijelaskan oleh_ Sensei _. Lebih buruknya, suaraku menjadi lebih rendah, bulu-bulu tumbuh di kakiku, dan dadaku tak tumbuh seperti kebanyakan perempuan._

 _Ketika melihat semua teman_ ** _perempuan_** _ku yang sering diajak kencan. Aku iri. Aku juga ingin dicintai. Tapi hal itu tidak akan mungkin. Kenapa? Aku bukan seorang laki-laki bahkan juga bukan seorang perempuan. Kenapa tubuhku tidak bisa seperti yang lainnya?_

 **[High School, Grade X]**

" ** _Kaa-san._** "

 _Ibuku menganggukan kepalanya kala aku memanggilnya. Bau harum masakan menguar di_ _ruangan kala itu._

" ** _Ne_**? _Ada apa Sakura?"_ _i_ _a tetap memunggungiku, masih sibuk memotong-motong beberapa sayuran._

" ** _KAA-SAN!_** _t_ _eriakku._

 _Akhirnya ia berbalik_ _, i_ _ris mata_ ** _emerald_** _itu mem_ _p_ _erhatikanku dengan tatapan khawatir. Ya—tentu saja khawatir. Melihat anaknya sendiri tiba-tiba mengeluarkan air mata._

" _Ada apa?" ia meletakkan pisau di_ _a_ _tas meja dan segera mencuci tangannya._

 _Sebelumnya ia mengelap tangannya. Tangannya yang masih halus itu, membelai pipiku dengan lembut. Dengan cekatan ia menghapus air mataku._

" _Kau bisa jelaskan tentang hal ini?" Keningnya mengerut bingung, melihat sebuah kertas_ ** _HVS_** _yang berada ditanganku. Langsung saja ia mengambil kertas_ _yang kupegangi_ _. Dapat kulihat iris matanya menyusuri tiap bait kata-kata dengan ekspresi wajah yang tak bisa kubaca._

" _Apa benar?"_ — _aku menunduk_ _mencoba menahan air mata yang ingin meringsek keluar dari pelupuk mataku_ — _"Apa benar yang dikatakan semua dalam kertas itu?"_ _a_ _ku mencoba tenang, melanjutkan kata-kataku yang tertahan._ _Sedangkan ia hanya menatapku dengan wajah yang hampir menangis._

" _APA BENAR?"_ _k_ _ali ini aku berteriak. Air mata yang sudah kutahan akhirnya keluar juga. "Apa benar aku...tubuhku yang aneh ini dinamakan_ **Inter Sexual**."

 _Sekali lagi ia hanya diam. Tapi kali ini air mata_ _membanjiri pipi putihnya_ _k_ _u_ _pegangi_ _pundaknya_ _iris_ emerald _kami sama-sama bersibok_ _. "Kenapa kau tak pernah memberitahuku? Aku hampir gila_ _sampai-sampai rasanya ingin bunuh diri saja."_

" _Aku tak punya pilihan lain._ _Maaf_ _menyembunyikan hal ini darimu_ _, hiks"_ — _tangan putihnya membekap wajahnya yang kini dipenuhi air mata_ — _"Dokter menyuruhku untuk membesarkanmu sebagai perempuan. Aku tak punya pilihan lain. Hanya ini satu-satunya cara, yaitu menyembunyikan semua fakta ini_ _dari_ _mu,"_ _i_ _a mengatakannya dengan sesegukan._ "

" _Tapi kenapa?" tanganku masih setia memegang pundaknya yang bergetar karena ia menangis. "_ ** _Kaa-san_** _selalu saja menyembunyikan apapun dariku. Seperti hubunganmu dengan_ ** _Tou-san_** _yang telah lama berakhir."_

" _SUDAH CUKUP!"_ _t_ _angannya berpindah menutup telinganya berusaha tidak mendengarkan apa yang kubicarakan._

" _Kau...terlalu muda untuk mengetahuinya. Kau terlalu muda untuk menanggung beban_ ** _Kaa-san_** _mu ini!"_

 _Aku melepas pegangan dari pundaknya dan berbalik memutar menuju jendela di_ _sudut dapur. "Itu_ _pasti karena aku kan? Aku memang membawa kesialan untukmu. Lebih baik aku tidak usah lahir saja."_

 _Tiba-tiba saja sebuah kehangatan ku_ _rasakan di_ _belakang punggungku. Ia memelukku._

" _Kenapa? Kenapa kau menyalahkan dirimu sendiri? Kau tidak salah_ ** _Tou-san_** _mu meninggalkan_ ** _Kaa-san_** _hanya karena dia tidak cocok lagi denganku."_

 _Tanpa diduga air mata itu mengalir lagi_ _bukan kemauanku._

" _Berjanjilah_ _apapun yang terjadi. Kau harus hidup_ _hidup_ _demi_ **_Kaa-san_** _mu_ _ini_ _. Cintailah dirimu sendiri. Apapun yang akan menghancurkan hidupmu, kau akan selalu berjuang untuk hidupmu_ _" ia berhenti sebentar. "_ ** _Gomen_** _karena telah melahirkanmu d_ _alam_ _keadaan seperti ini."_

 _Aku berbalik dan melepaskan pelukannya dengan lembut. Kupeluk tubuh kecilnya yang sudah membesarkanku selama ini. Ia balas memelukku. "Aku akan mengingat janji itu,_ ** _Kaa-san_** _. Selalu..." bisikku dengan lembut._

 _Ya selalu._

 _Dan itu merupakan kata-kata terakhirnya._

 _Hingga esoknya, ada sebuah berita yang membuatku shock. Ia telah meninggalkanku_ _untuk selama-lamanya._

 _Benar bukan? Aku ditakdirkan hanya untuk menyengsarakan orang-orang yang berada di_ _dekatku._ _Realita i_ _ni membuatku merasa putus asa. Kenapa selalu seperti ini?_

 _Aku sendirian._ _A_ _ku tak punya apa-apa, selain diriku. Yang membuatku kuat, tidak akan menangis, dan tidak akan membuang hidupku, hanya janji itu. Hingga akhirnya janji itu merupakan sebuah harta yang paling berharga untukku selamanya._

 _Ya selamanya..._

" _Semoga kau tenang berada di surga,_ ** _Kaa-san_**."

* * *

 _I.S atau_ Inter Sexual _orang-orang yang terlahir dengan_ gender _yang membingungkan. Laki-laki dan perempuan. Ini bukan cerita ber_ setting _kan_ fantasy _seperti dibeberapa film-film._ _I.S... umumnya, mereka tidak dapat bereproduksi. Karena mereka berbeda_ _mereka cenderung bersosialisasi dengan mencampur_ _adukkan ke dalam dua_ gender _. Berpura-pura sebagai laki-laki atau sebagai perempuan._

 _Itulah._

 _Keadaan yang sebenarnya..._

* * *

Ku tatap wajahku dicermin, merapikan beberapa helai rambut yang menghalangi pandanganku.

"Hey, kau sudah datang?" tanya seseorang di sampingku, ia membuka lokernya dan mengambil sesuatu dari sana.

"Ya," jawabku tanpa menoleh. Bukan bermaksud tidak sopan karena tidak memandang lawan bicara. Hanya saja dia terlalu banyak bicara dan jika kuladeni akan memakan waktu banyak.

 **B** **LAM**

Ia menutup pintu loker. Menyandarkan tubuhnya dan menatapku intens.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku begitu menyadari tatapannya yang menusuk.

"Hey! Lihat dirimu baik-baik! Kau itu cantik dan pintar. Tidak seharusnya kau bekerja di tempat kotor seperti ini."

Aku memutar bola mataku. "Ucapanmu kuno. Aku bosan mendengarnya," sahutku kemudian melengos pergi, meninggalkannya yang berdecak lidah melihat tanggapanku.

Yah, dia memang benar. Untuk apa aku bekerja di tempat kotor seperti ini. **Klu** **b malam** , tempat dimana kau membuang uangmu hanya untuk alkohol dan _gadis_. Tempat berkumpulnya orang-orang sakit jiwa yang haus akan nafsu. Tempat dimana _a_ _t_ _titude_ , norma dan agama dibuang jauh-jauh. Dan yah, tempat yang mencukupi kehidupanku beberapa tahun ini.

Dari semua pekerjaan yang kulakukan hanya di tempat inilah aku dapat mencukupi semua kebutuhanku. Tunggu dulu! Jangan kau pikir aku menjual tubuhku di sini. Jika kau berpikir seperti itu maka kau salah BESAR _bung_! Aku di sini hanya berperan sebagai _waiters_ tidak lebih!

Bekerja di sini bukan hanya gajinya saja yang lumayan besar tetapi _tips-tips_ dari pelangganlah yang membuatku lebih memilih pekerjaan ini dibanding yang lain. Yah, walau kuakui resiko yang kuhadapi lebih besar. Apalagi jika harus bertemu dengan pelanggan hidung belang. _U_ _gh_. Ingin rasanya aku mematahkan hidung mereka. Tapi _well_ kau tahu slogan ' _pelanggan adalah raja bukan?'_

 **Glek!**

Ku persiapkan mentalku, entah apa lagi yang akan terjadi malam ini. Aku hanya berharap tidak akan ada hal buruk yang menimpaku malam ini, _yah semoga_.

"Sakura kau sudah datang? Antarkan minuman ini ke meja sembilan!" ucap salah seorang pegawai yang cukup ku kenal. Seorang gadis cantik bernama Yuki.

Ia sama sepertiku, bekerja di tempat kotor ini untuk membiayai kehidupannya. Bedanya ia adalah seorang mahasiswi hukum semester 3. Aku terkadang heran, kenapa seorang mahasiswi hukum sepertinya rela bekerja di tempat ini.

"Kenapa kau memandangiku seperti itu?" tanyanya heran, alisnya saling bertautan.

"Tidak," ucapku menggeleng kemudian mengambil nampan berisi lima botol wine dan dua buah gelas yang serta menemaninya.

Dentuman alunan musik menggiring langkahku hingga menemukan meja dengan _tag name_ bernomor sembilan. Tanganku dengan cekatan meletakkan lima botol wine dan gelas tersebut ke atas meja.

"Lepaskan!" pekik seorang gadis.

Mataku melirik ke arahnya. Ku lihat gadis dengan pakaian terusan biru malam duduk bersama seorang laki-laki tua bertubuh besar yang memaksa menciumi lehernya.

Aku menggelengkan pelan kepalaku, mencoba mengacuhkan pemandangan di sampingku.

' _Bukan urusanmu_ _Sakura_ '

"Silahkan dinikmati," ucapku seraya membungkuk, walau aku tahu hal itu tidak akan didengar dan digubris oleh mereka. W _ell_ itu harus kulakukan.

Kakiku beranjak meninggalkan meja itu.

"Lepaskan aku Pak tua!" pekikan si gadis menembus indra pendengaranku.

Kepalaku kembali menggeleng. Enggan berurusan dengan orang itu dan membuat masalah. Walau sebenarnya aku sangat ingin mematahkan tangan si orang tua brengsek itu.

 **PLAK**

"DIAM BODOH! TURUTI SAJA PERINTAHKU!" si laki-laki tua berteriak, kontan membuat kakiku berhenti.

Oke, cukup. Ini sudah keterlaluan.

Kakiku memutar dan kembali menghampiri meja tersebut.

 **BUGH**

Satu pukulan keras berhasil menghantam hidung bangirnya.

" _BRENGSEK_! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH?" teriaknya geram.

"Cih! Kau bertanya padaku Pak tua? Seharusnya pertanyaan itu kau tanyakan pada dirimu sendiri!"

 **BUGH**

Kembali pukulan kerasku mendarat di pipinya dan berhasil membuatnya terjungkal. Langkahku menghampirinya, menarik kerah bajunya hingga tubuhnya sedikit terangkat.

"Dengarkan aku! Jika kau berani menganggu gadis lemah lagi. Aku tidak akan segan-segan membunuhmu!"

 **BUGH**

Satu pukulan lagi untuk memuaskan hasratku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" seseorang menarik lenganku hingga membuatku berdiri dan menghadapnya.

Mati kau Haruno Sakura! Lihat apa akibatnya jika kau bertindak sok pahlawan.

" **Kau! Dipecat!** " ucapnya geram seraya mendorong tubuhku.

 _Great_! Kau kehilangan pekerjaan sekarang.

Aku memandang sekitarku, sudah banyak orang berkemurun. Apa yang mereka lihat? Pertunjukan seorang _waiters_ yang menghajar pelanggannya dan dipecat?

Hey! Dimana gadis itu? Haha _great_! Bahkan tak ada ucapan terima kasih atas aksiku barusan.

 **-To Be Continued-**

 **Finishing beta, 21 June 2017**

 **First publishing 3 March 2012, in kpop Fandom (cast, Taemin (SHINee) , Minho (SHINee), and IU).**

 **Sebenarnya ga pede buat publish, kerjaanku cuma ngeremake dan ngebeta doang yah huehue. Karena aku ga berani nulis lanjutan fanficku yang lain. Yah, terus terang aku lupa caranya menulis akibat terlalu lama hiatus. Jadi kuputuskan untuk meremake fanfic lama saja.**

 **Jadi keep or delete?**

 **Sampaikan aspirasimu/Ja**

Note [Edit] barusan habis cek hilangnya spasi dll yg disebabkan proses upload di ffn. Aku lupa kalo ffn bikin spasi jadi bersatu haha. Kalau nemu typo seperti ini tolong kasih tau ya. terimakasih sudah membaca. review sangat dihargai. semuanya akan dibalas pekan depan. Oh iya, kalau mau liat versi jelas dari cover fanfic ini bisa cek instagram aku. Link berada di bio


	2. Permulaan

**_Inspired by_** ** _Aiesu ©_** ** _Chiyo Rokuhana_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **I.S [Inter Sexual]**

 ** _Vanille Yacchan_** ** _, Eun bling-bling, and_** ** _nyan-himeko_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning (Gender bender, OOC, OC, AU, Typo and Mistypo)**

 **DLDR!**

 **Bagian Kedua**

 **PERMULAAN**

 _Setiap aku bertanya pada_ _ **kaa-san**_ _ku._

 _"_ _Kenapa tubuhku begitu aneh?"_

 _Ia selalu diam._

 _Dan hanya tersenyum ke_ _arahku._

 _Aku sangat yakin dalam_ _senyuman itu—_

 _terselip_ _rasa kesedihan._

 _..._

 _..._

 _"_ _Kau akan tahu seiring berjalannya waktu_ _nak."_

.

.

Sakura mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Ia menguap lebar sembari merentangkan kedua tangannya. Pikirannya kembali melayang pada kejadian tadi malam saat ia berhasil melumpuhkan laki-laki tua brengsek itu yang membuatnya kehilangan pekerjaan. Gadis itu terkekeh sebentar, tersirat rasa bangga di wajahnya walau ia tak menerima ucapan terima kasih.

Ia bangkit dari tidurnya, merapikan tempat tidurnya dan bergegas ke kamar mandi. Baginya seberat apapun masalah yang ia hadapi kemarin, tidak akan membuatnya berhenti untuk bertahan hidup. Kemarin adalah masa lalu dan besok adalah masa depan. Yang terpenting adalah bagaimana menjalani hidup saat ini, karena apa yang dilakukan hari ini, saat ini dan detik ini akan menentukan bagaimana masa depan kelak. Percuma kalau hanya memikirkan kejadian yang sudah berlalu karena sekeras apapun kita pikirkan hal tersebut tidak akan berubah.

Sakura memposisikan dirinya senyaman mungkin. Ia dengan sabar menunggu bus yang akan mengantarkannya ke tempat dimana ia akan menimba ilmu. Ia memainkan layar _smartphone_ nya, mencari lagu yang pas untuk ia senandungkan hari ini. Dan pilihannya berhenti pada sebuah lagu berirama _beat_ milik Perfume. Lagu itu mampu membuat bibir mungilnya menggumam dan kakinya menghentak-hentak pelan sesuai ritme lagu tersebut.

Terlalu asyik dengan lagu yang ia dengar hingga ia tak menyadari seseorang tengah duduk di sebelahnya.

"Sakura!" si pemuda menepuk pundak gadis itu.

"Eh?" Sakura menoleh, mendapati seorang pemuda yang sangat ia kenal tengah tersenyum kepadanya.

"Me-Menma- _kun_!" Ia segera melepas _headset_ yang menempel pada kedua daun telinganya.

 _"_ _Ohayou!"_ ucap Menma tak lepas dari senyum manis yang mampu membuat semua gadis jatuh cinta padanya tak terkecuali Sakura.

 _"_ _O-ohayou,_ _"_ balas Sakura agak kikuk, segan akan perlakuannya dengan tiket Menma yang berakhir di tempat sampah itu.

"Menunggu bus?" tanya Menma basa basi. Bukankah sudah jelas? Mereka sekarang sedang berada di halte bus. Jika bukan bus apalagi yang mereka tunggu?

"Ya," sahut Sakura seraya mengangguk. Dan setelah itu keheningan melanda keduanya.

Menma sibuk berkutat dengan pikirannya, sedangkan Sakura entah apa yang gadis itu lakukan dengan ponselnya. Hingga pada akhirnya apa yang mereka tunggu datang, apalagi kalau bukan bus. Melihat bus yang mereka tunggu berhenti di depan mereka, keduanya bernafas lega bersamaan, tanpa mereka sadari.

"Bus datang! Sebaiknya kita cepat naik!" ucap Menma seraya berdiri.

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya dan mengekori Uzumaki Menma yang telah naik terlebih dahulu.

Sesampainya di dalam bus, mereka memilih untuk duduk berjauhan. Dan situasi ini membuat Sakura semakin tak nyaman. Entah mengapa ia merasa sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpa hubungannya dengan Menma, _semoga saja pikirannya salah_.

.

.

Angin menghempaskan pelan helai-helai rambut halusnya. Matanya terpejam, merasakan angin musim semi dan aroma bunga yang menenangkan hati. Kicauan burung yang terdengar bagai orkestra indah mengalun untuknya.

Ia menatap lautan bunga di depannya dengan berbagai warna bak pelangi. Tak heran jika taman belakang sekolahnya ini memakan banyak biaya untuk mengurusnya. Seharusnya taman seindah ini dikelilingi oleh banyaknya orang yang menikmatinya bukan? Tapi yang terlihat hanya seorang gadis yang tampak begitu menikmati indahnya taman ini. Dan gadis itu tak lain adalah Haruno Sakura.

 **Klik!**

Ia mengabadikan indahnya _potret alam_ di depannya dengan kamera ponselnya.

Sakura menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya, membiarkan aroma musim semi ini masuk ke paru-parunya. Kembali ia melukiskan senyum cantik di bibir mungilnya, entah sudah berapa kali hari ini ia tersenyum.

"Ahh…" ia merentangkan tubuhnya. Menatap birunya langit dan gumpalan awan putih di atas sana.

" _F_ _ighting_! Hari ini kau harus bisa mendapatkan sebuah pekerjaan!" gumamnya menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Ia merogoh ponselnya dan mengabadikan langit cerah saat ini.

 _"_ _S_ _edang apa di sini?" Menma_ _menghampiri_ _Sakura_ _yang tengah berdiri mematung memandang lautan bunga di depannya._

 _"_ _M_ _ereka akan mekar dengan indah di musim semi nanti,_ _"_ _sahut_ _Sakura_ _mengabaikan pertanyaan Menma_ _dengan pernyataan baru, membuat_ _Menma_ _terkekeh._

 _"_ _Yah, itu sudah pasti!" Ucap Menma_ _berdiri di_ _samping_ _Sakura._

 _"_ _Kenapa kau masih di sini? Pelajaran sudah dimulai._ _"_

 _"_ _Aku bosan,_ _"_ _sahut_ _Sakura_ _membuat Menma_ _menatapnya._

 _"_ _Aku bosan dengan hidupku. Pagi hari bersekolah._ _Pulang dan kerja sampai malam._ _Tidur,_ _kemudian bangun dan memulai aktifitas yang sama seperti kemarin._ _Untuk apa hidup jika hanya untuk mengulang apa yang telah kita lakukan kemarin._ _Benar-benar membosankan!" Mendengar ucapan Sakura_ _barusan, Menma_ _hanya berdecak lidah._

 _"_ _Kau lihat benda putih di atas sana?" Menma_ _menunjuk gumpalan putih yang mengambang di antara birunya langit._

 _"_ _Ya, memang kenapa?"_

 _"_ _Kau tau apa itu?"_ _lanjutnya sok misterius._

 _"_ _Awan!" jawab Sakura mantap._

 _"_ _Bukan! Itu gumpalan kapas putih yang terbang di langit!_ _"_ _Tak urung, sang gadis terpingkal begitu mendengar sanggahan milik lawan bicaranya itu._

 _"_ _Kenapa?" tanya_ _Menma kebingungan._

 _"_ _Gumpalan kapas? Menma-_ kun _,_ _itu gumpalan hidrogen yang terbentuk akibat penguapan air!"_

 _"_ _Aku berhasil bukan?"_

 _"_ _Eh?" Sakura_ _menghentikan tawanya dan memandang wajah tampan orang di sebelahnya itu dengan muka heran._

 _"_ _Membuatmu tertawa!" Gadis itu_ _ter_ _t_ _egun_ _begitu mendengar penuturan Menma._

 _"_ _Menurutmu awan itu bisa kau pegang?"_ _lanjut si jangkung itu lagi._

 _Sakura menggendikkan bahunya, "Entahlah_ _…_ _Aku belum pernah memegang awan._ _"_

 _Menma kembali melihat gumpalan awan yang tengah terbang melintasi mereka,_ _"_ _Bukankah awan-awan itu terlihat seperti gumpalan kapas? Lemah dan rapuh._ _Bahkan seekor burungpun tak bisa bertengger di atasnya._ _Tapi walaupun mereka lemah,_ _mereka berani mendekati matahari._ _Bahkan batu yang lebih kuat dari mereka tak berani mendekati matahari dan memilih berada di_ _bawah mereka._ _"_

 _Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya. Masih tak mengerti maksud dari kata-kata Menma._

 _"_ _Mereka terbentuk dari air,_ _kemudian terbang di_ _langit melintasi berbagai negara bahkan benua hingga akhirnya_ _menguap dan kembali menjadi air. Terus seperti itu setiap harinya._ _Tapi apa mereka merasa bosan? Tidak! Karena mereka tahu,_ _mereka akan terbentuk dan menguap di tempat yang berbeda._

 _"_ _Sama halnya dengan kehidupanmu._ _Kau memang menjalani rutinitas yang sama setiap harinya._ _Tapi apa yang terjadi hari ini juga akan terjadi besok? Misalkan,_ _jika hari ini kau berkenalan dengan_ _ **pemuda**_ _tampan sepertiku! Apa besok kau akan berkenalan lagi denganku? Tidak bukan?_ _Jadi kau tidak perlu merasa bosan! Karna sesuatu yang terjadi hari ini tidak akan terulang besok hari,_ _"_ _tutur_ _Menma_ _panjang lebar kemudian menyentil hidung Sakura._

 _"_ _Tch._ _ **Pemuda**_ _tampan katamu?" sindir Sakura_ _menepis tangan Menma yang membuat si jangkung_ _terkekeh kemudian beradu pandang dengan Haruno Sakura._

 _"_ _Dengar! Kau tau kenapa awan rela melakukan kegiatan berulang-ulang itu?"_

 _"_ _Tentu saja karena itu merupakan tugas dan takdirnya!"_

 _Menma menggeleng, "Bukan! Karena awan yakin bahwa ia diharapkan ada._ _Bahwa ia ditunggu kehadirannya._ _Bukan hanya sebagai penghias langit yang luas,_ _tetapi juga sebagai penyejuk tanah yang kering, penyubur tanaman yang tumbuh dan tetesan lembut yang membasahi bumi._ _Begitu juga denganmu, kau juga harus melakukan kegiatan berulang-ulang itu karna kau diharapkan ada._ _"_

 _"_ _Aku? Diharapkan ada? Siapa yang akan mengharapkanku? Aku tidak mempunyai ayah, ibu dan juga keluarga! Aku tidak diharapkan siapapun!" balas_ _Sakura_ _dengan suara serak. Ia tahu ia tak mempunyai seseorang yang mengharapkannya ada._

 _"_ _Kau_ _salah! Ada seseorang yang sangat mengharapkan kau ada! Seseorang yang membutuhkanmu di sampingnya! Seseorang yang menghargai keberadaanmu! Seseorang yang menginginkanmu untuk hidup bersamanya!"_ _jawab Menma dengan intonasi menggebu._

 _"_ _Si..apa?" tanya Sakura_ _penasaran._

 _"_ _Orang itu adalah aku!"_

"Hhh…" Sakura menghela nafas. Entah kenapa bayangan sosok jangkung Uzumaki Menma itu terlintas dibenaknya.

 **Gruussaakk**

Mendengar suara aneh, tubuhnya refleks terangkat dan iris _emerald_ Sakura memproyeksikan seekor kelinci.

"Hei, kelinci lucu! Kenapa kau bisa berada di sini?" tanya Sakura sejurus mengulurkan tangannya, bermaksud mengelus bulu lebat si kelinci. Tapi kelinci itu malah berlari menjauh, meninggalkan Sakura.

"Tunggu!" seru Sakura, dengan cekatan ia memasang sepatu dan mengejarnya.

"Hhh…hhh…hhh…kemana kelinci tadi?" gumamnya sembari menyesuaikan ritme nafasnya. Pandangan Sakura mengedar ke segala tempat, mencari keberadaan si kelinci.

"Men-maa .."

Sakura tertegun, samar-samar ia mendengar suaara sopran dengan nada centil tengah memanggil sebuah nama yang sering melewati gendang telinganya. Gadis itu mempertajam pendengarannya, sembari kakinya menuntun dirinya mengikuti sumber kegaduhan.

"Menmaaaaa…" ia terus mendekati sumber suara.

Sakura menutup mulutnya sendiri. Ia menggeleng tak percaya dengan apa yang terpampang di depannya sekarang. Jelas, ia melihat Uzumaki Menma tengah bercumbu mesra dengan seorang _gadis_ yang tak diketahuinya siapa. "Menma," ucapnya tanpa sadar.

Menma menoleh, terkejut mendapati Sakura yang memandanginya seperti orang semaput. Tertangkap basah, Uzumaki Menma segera menjauhkan diri dari gadis di depannya.

Uzumaki Menma segera berjalan menghampiri Sakura. "Berhenti! Jangan mendekat!" Sakura membuat tanda stop dengan tangan kirinya. Tapi Menma mengacuhkannya, ia tetap menghampiri gadis itu.

Haruno Sakura melangkah mundur dan berlari menjauhi Menma. Entah kenapa melihat hal tadi membuat dadanya sesak. Hanya satu kata yang sejak tadi terus terngiang-ngiang di otaknya _'_ _Kenapa?'_

Ia terus berlari, mengacuhkan Menma yang sejak tadi memanggil namanya. Gadis itu tidak peduli kemana langkahnya akan terlampaui. Yang ia pikirkan sekarang, hanya berlari sejauh mungkin dari si Uzumaki Menma brengsek.

"SAKURA!" suara _baritone_ Menma kembali terdengar, namun gadis yang dipanggil tak menggubris sedikitpun.

Uzumaki Menma mengumpulkan seluruh tenaganya dan mengejar dengan cepat langkah kecil _gadis_ itu.

 **GREP!**

Ia berhasil menahan lengan Sakura tapi gadis itu memberontak. Meminta Menma melepaskan cengkramannya.

"Dengarkan aku dulu!" ucap Menma sembari mengatur nafasnya.

"Lepaskan aku!" berontak Sakura. Ia terus memukul-mukul tangan Menma yang mencengkram erat lengan kurusnya.

"Tidak! Sampai kau mendengarkan penjelasanku!" ucap Menma tegas. Ia mencengkram kedua lengan gadis itu hingga Sakura hanya bisa menunduk pasrah. Ia tahu tenaganya tak akan mungkin mengalahkan si Uzumaki Menma.

"Aku tidak butuh penjelasanmu. Bagiku semuanya sudah jelas," Sakura menyahut dingin membuat Menma meremang, baru kali ini Sakura berbicara sedingin ini dengannya.

"Kau membenciku Haruno Sakura?"

"Haruskah ku ucapkan?"

"Sebesar apa kau membenciku?"

"Sebesar yang kau bayangkan Uzumaki- _san_!"

"Kalau begitu, sebesar itu juga aku membencimu!" ucapan Menma membuat Sakura membulatkan matanya menatap pemuda di depannya tersebut.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak percaya jika aku membencimu? Oh ya! Bukankah kau hanya mengenal sosok Uzumaki Menma yang mencintaimu."

"Bicara apa kau? Lepaskan aku!"

"Kenapa sakura! Kenapa? Kenapa kau selalu menolakku? Kau anggap aku ini apa, hah? Semua yang kuperbuat untukmu itu seakan tidak ada gunanya? Kau tahu berapa lama aku menunggumu kemarin? Kau tidak datang? Kenapa? Jika kau tidak mau datang sebagai orang yang kucintai setidaknya kau datang sebagai teman yang menemaniku menonton film. Dan satu hal lagi. Perlukah kau merobek tiket itu?"

Sakura membelalakkan matanya.

 _'_ _B_ _agaimana Menma_ _bisa tahu?'_ batinnya.

"Baiklah jika kau memang terganggu dengan kehadiranku. Aku akan menjauhimu! Kau puas?"

Uzumaki Menma melengos pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang berdiri mematung dengan wajah pucat.

.

.

Sakura menengadah menatap langit yang menampilkan untaian kanvas biru pucat dengan aksen kehitaman sebagai pendampingnya. Udara semakin mendingin. Ia merapatkan _blazer_ seragam yang dikenakannya. Baginya hari ini bukan hari keberuntungannya. Sama seperti cuaca kali ini. Gelap, suram, dan dingin. Tak tahukah bahwa ia mengawali hari ini dengan senyuman?

 _'_ _B_ _aiklah jika kau memang terganggu dengan kehadiranku. Aku akan menjauhimu! Kau puas?'_

Ia mendengus kala mengingat hal itu. Rasanya sedikit menyakitkan.

 _Jika aku sempurna. Tetap saja kau tak pantas untukku, Menma. Kau terlalu baik. Tapi sayangnya—_

" _Baka_!" Ia terkekeh, menatap jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. _Sudah jam_ _lima_ _._ Ia melengos melangkahkan kakinya menuju apertemen.

"Hey!" Sebuah suara cempreng menginterupsi gendang telinga Sakura. Merasa tidak terlalu penting, ia tetap melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Hey! Gadis _blazer_ coklat!" Kali ini Sakura menghentikan langkah kakinya. Atensinya mengarah ke sumber suara.

Di seberang jalan, tepatnya seorang gadis berambut pirang melambai ke arahnya. Ia menyipitkan matanya guna memperjelas pandangannya pada objek di seberang jalan. _Gadis di klub malam_ , _r_ _upanya_. Gadis itu berlari kecil menuju ke arah Sakura yang menampakkan ekspresi terkejut.

"Wah! Takdir mempertemukan kita!"

 **-To Be Continued-**

 **Big thanks to**

 **Xiuka07,** ** _hayaaeeh_** **, Ranindri,** ** _Luca Marvell,_** **CEKBIOAURORAN,** ** _rainacherry_** **, xx,** ** _rosaca_**

 **Seneng banget baca komentar kalian hehe.**

 **Yuk para siders komen juga hayuuk..**

Aku bales reviewnya jadi satu di sini ya.

Mungkin ada yang bingung dengan istilah Intersexual, sebenarnya pada chapter satu telah dijelaskan bahwa intersexual itu adalah kelainan genetik yang mengakibatkan si penderita memiliki dua kelamin ganda dalam satu tubuh. Jadi dia bukannya ga punya kelamin, malah punya dua kelamin, hehe. Istilah kasarnya ini lho banci yang sesungguhnya. Tapi setau aku lho ya, penderita ini biasanya kelaminnya itu hanya berfungsi salah satu. Jadi yang satunya cuma hiasan doang lah ya. Nanti diliat hormon mana yang lebih dominan buat nentuin gendernya kelak. Duh kira-kira begitu, fyi ini ilmu gugel dan baca baca artikel waktu nyari bahan. Aku bukan dokter atau tenaga medis, btw.

Jadi kalo reader- _san_ yang bingung dengan timelinenya. Waktu ibu Sakura meninggal itu dia masih kelas X, di timeline sekarang Sakura kelas XI. Kalau untuk sekarang Sakura masih menggunakan identitas asli sebagai perempuan. Kenapa ada warning gender bender di atas, bcs Sakura bakal kerja sebagai pelayan di semacam _butler café-eh elu malah spoiler/kemudiandytavok-_ dan dia bakal gunain identitas laki-laki. Dan interaksi dengan salah satu cowo utama memakai identitas Sakura sebagai cowo tadi, hm. Isi fic ini kira-kira bakal ngurusin pilihan sakura buat jadi cewe ato cowo jadi ya aku ga bisa jawab dia cowo atau cewe hehe.

Fyi, cover story udah aku upload di twitterku cek aja di (twit (ter) dot com)/meirin_lyn/status/880050174671765508 jangan lupa depannya tambahin https(:) dengan garis miring dua kali dan kata yang dikurung ubah ke format penulisan seperti biasanya pada address bar ya.


	3. Aku dan Dia

**_Inspired by_** ** _Aiesu ©_** ** _Chiyo Rokuhana_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **I.S [Inter Sexual]**

 ** _Vanille Yacchan_** ** _, Eun bling-bling, and_** ** _nyan-himeko_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning (Gender bender, OOC, OC, AU, Typo and Mistypo)**

 **DLDR!**

 **Bagian Ketiga**

 **AKU DAN DIA**

 _Setiap aku bertanya pada_ _ **kaa-san**_ _ku._

 _"_ _Kenapa tubuhku begitu aneh?"_

 _Ia selalu diam._

 _Dan hanya tersenyum ke_ _arahku._

 _Aku sangat yakin dalam_ _senyuman itu—_

 _terselip_ _rasa kesedihan._

 _..._

 _..._

 _"_ _Kau akan tahu seiring berjalannya waktu_ _nak."_

.

.

"Wah! Takdir mempertemukan kita!" si gadis tersenyum dan menyodorkan tangannya ke arah Sakura. Kening Sakura mengerut. "Perkenalkan, namaku Yamanaka Ino," imbuhnya sembari menyodorkan tangan.

Nampaknya Sakura masih sakit hati dengan sikapnya tempo lalu yang dengan seenak jidadnya pergi tanpa ucapan terima kasih sedikitpun. Ino masih setia dengan posisi awalnya, menanti sodoran tangan dari lawan bicaranya itu. Sakura sama sekali tak peduli dengan sodoran tangan Ino, akibatnya ia hanya menggenggam udara dan tersenyum tipis.

"Apa kau ingat denganku? Gadis yang kau selamatkan waktu itu?" pancing Ino, seraya menunjuk-nunjuk wajahnya sendiri.

"Ya. Aku ingat, bahkan sangat ingat tampangmu itu." Sakura membalas dingin, malas berhadapan dengan perempuan sok kenal seperti gadis dihadapannya ini.

"Eeeeh? Benarkah?" mata Ino sedikit melebar akibat kekagetannya. Ia nampak berpikir sebentar lalu mengangguk singkat setelah menimbang sebuah keputusan. "Kalau begitu, ayo ikut aku!"

Dengan cekatan tangan mungil si gadis menyeretnya menuju sebuah _cafe_ bertuliskan _'_ _Black Buster'._ Ketika mereka memasuki _cafe, interior_ nya agak membuat Sakura terkejut, begitu mewah dan elegan. Berbeda sekali dengan _eksterior_ nya yang sangat sederhana. Pengunjung yang berada di dalamnya begitu berkelas. Sakura menelan ludah, _Pasti sangat mahal_. Ino yang mendapati sebuah kejanggalan dalam ekspresi wajah gadis di sebelahnya itu hanya bisa tersenyum geli. Ia menarik sebuah kursi besi aluminium yang mengkilat.

"Duduklah," sarannya. Sakura yang mulanya terbengong-bengong, menatap sekilas wajah gadis yang baru dikenalnya itu. Ia buru-buru menarik sebuah kursi yang berseberangan dengan Ino.

"Apa maksudmu membawaku kemari?" tanya Sakura _to the point_. Nadanya yang terdengar serius membuat Ino sedikit berjengit apalagi ketika melihat tatapan iris _emerald_ milik gadis dihadapannya yang berkilat tajam. _Mengerikan_.

"Tak ada!" jawabnya enteng. Akibatnya Sakura mempelototi Ino yang kini tertawa garing ketika melihat ekspresi Sakura yang mengerikan. "Ha-hanya bercanda kawan—"

"Aku tidak suka kau permainkan!" potong Sakura yang hampir berdiri meninggalkan kursinya. Tetapi tangan mungil Ino dengan cepat menyambar pergelangan tangan Sakura. "Kumohon, dengarkan aku dulu."

Sakura nampak berpikir sebentar, dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia kembali duduk dan menatap Ino yang kini tersenyum sumringah. "Nah! Sebelumnya kau mau memesan apa?"

"Tak usah repot-repot. Aku tak membutuhkannya. Cepatlah, apa yang mau kau katakan?"

Ino menggembungkan pipinya, ia kesal. "Kau ini, tipikal gadis yang tak suka bertele-tele—" ucapnya—"dan juga pemarah," tambahnya lagi.

"Terserah!" Sakura membuang muka, ia jengkel dengan sikap gadis dihadapannya ini. Sudah tahu ia tak suka bertele-tele, masih saja sang gadis menyulut kobaran api di dirinya. Apalagi _mood_ nya yang kini sedang tak bagus, maka lengkaplah sudah kekesalannya yang menggunung.

Ino menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. "Baiklah, aku berterima kasih atas kejadian yang lalu. Pasti kau dipecat dari pekerjaanmu kan? Maaf ya. Seharusnya waktu itu aku tidak langsung pergi. Aku terlalu _shock_ dengan perlakuan pria tua brengsek itu. Seharusnya—"

"Sudah cukup! Kau terlalu banyak bicara. Membuatku pusing," Sakura memijit keningnya perlahan. Akibatnya Ino hanya dapat memutar bola matanya imajinatif.

"OK! Kupersingkat saja. Karena rasa terima kasihku, aku memberimu sebuah pekerjaan," Ino menghela nafas dalam. "Jadi, apa kau mau menerimanya?"

"Aku tak butuh pertolonganmu," tolaknya kasar.

"Aku juga bisa mencari sendiri pekerjaan. Jadi hanya ini yang ingin kau katakan padaku?" Ino mengangguk singkat. "Kau membuang-buang waktu berhargaku saja."

Sakura bangkit dari kursinya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu kaca _cafe_ yang menghubungkan dengan jalan raya yang nampak senggang. Ino yang ternganga akibat ulah gadis itu, segera tersadar.

"Hey! Bagaimana kalau gajihnya empat kali lipat dari pekerjaanmu sebelumnya?" teriak Ino yang sama sekali tak menyadari tatapan pengunjung yang mencapnya gadis-gila-penganggu-makan-siang. Sakura yang hendak membuka pintu kaca _cafe_ , terhenti. Ia berbalik memutar dan kembali menuju tempat duduk Ino yang kini sedang tersenyum puas. _Aku tahu kau pasti mau_.

"Baiklah, aku terima," jawabnya tegas.

"Walaupun kau akan menyamar jadi laki-laki?" Tanya Ino meyakinkan.

Kening Sakura mengerut dalam, ia segera duduk dan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Ino. "Apa maksudmu?" bisiknya pelan.

"Makanya, kalau seseorang sedang menjelaskan sesuatu itu jangan—" Ino yang melihat tatapan tajam Sakura langsung menciut. "Baik. Pekerjaan ini hanya diperuntukkan laki-laki. Sedangkan kau, perempuan. Memangnya kau mau menyamar menjadi laki-laki?"

Sakura nampak berpikir sebentar, ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada kaca jendela _cafe_. _Hujan sudah turun_. Matanya mengawasi rintikan air hujan yang berjatuhan membasahi bumi. Sakura memejamkan matanya sesaat. Ia sudah yakin akan keputusannya. Sakura menoleh ke arah Ino yang masih setia menunggui jawaban terlontar dari bibir mungil Sakura.

"Baiklah aku setuju."

Sebuah senyuman puas terpatri diwajah cantik Ino. "Mulai Senin depan, kau akan langsung bekerja."

.

.

Hari Minggu memang paling mengasyikkan kalau dilalui dengan bersantai, entah itu jalan-jalan bersama pacar tercinta, atau mungkin berpiknik bersama orang tua dan adik. Berbeda dengan seseorang yang masih tergolek lemah di atas tempat tidur berbalut seprei berwarna hijau _tosca_. Sinar mentari menerobos masuk melalui ventilasi jendela, pancaran sinarnya menerpa kelopak mata Haruno Sakura yang masih terpejam. Akibatnya ia mengarahkan tangannya untuk menutupi bagian matanya. Karena tak tahan, dengan perlahan kelopak matanya terangkat. Mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya guna memperbaiki penglihatannya yang kabur akibat terpaan sinar mentari. Atensinya menuju jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul delapan. Ia menghela nafas sesaat. Memejamkan matanya, memikirkan hal apa yang akan ia lakukan dihari libur. Tak lama sebuah bel menggema di seluruh ruangan apartemen, menembus indra pendengarannya. Sakura bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, melengos pergi menuju pintu depan.

 **CEKLEK**

Pertama kali yang ia lihat adalah sebuah punggung pria. Pria bertubuh tegap yang mengenakan seragam kantor berwarna biru awan dan sebuah topi menghiasi rambutnya yang cepak. Karena sadar penghuni apertemen sudah membuka pintu, si pria memutar tubuhnya menghadap seorang gadis yang nampak awut-awutan. Sakura memasang wajah bingung ketika menatap pria dihadapannya yang kini sedang menunjukkan senyuman bersahabat.

"Paket atas nama Haruno Sakura." Alis Sakura tertarik ke atas. Ia menatap kotak yang dibungkus dengan kertas polos berwarna coklat tua ditangan Pria—nampak seperti petugas pengirim barang kiriman. Pria itu mengangsurkan kotak ke arah Sakura yang disambut kedua tangan Sakura yang masih menampakkan raut wajah kebingungan.

"Sebelumnya, silahkan anda bubuhkan tanda tangan di sini," pria paruh baya itu menyodorkan sebuah kertas putih, sembari jemarinya menunjuk tulisan 'penerima barang'.

Sakura mengangguk singkat dan meletakkan barang kirimannya di lantai, ia langsung mengambil kertas beserta pulpen yang tersemat diujung kertas. Tanpa membaca nama si pengirim barang, Sakura membubuhkan tanda tangannya. Merasa sudah selesai, pria itu mengambil kertas yang berada di tangan Sakura.

Setelah mengucapkan ' _Terima Kasih_ ' pria itu pergi meninggalkan apertemen. Sakura yang masih menatap kepergiannya tiba-tiba tersadar akan sesuatu. Ia mengarahkan pandangannya pada sebuah kotak yang berada di lantai. _Apa ini?_ Dengan perlahan ia membungkuk dan mengambil kotak, setelahnya ia menutup pintu apertemen dengan tergesa-gesa.

Dengan terburu-buru ia berlari kecil menuju ruang tengah, menghenyakkan pantatnya di sebuah sofa tua berwarna merah _maroon_. Ia berpikir sebentar, sembari menatap kotak yang berada di tangannya. Hatinya mengatakan _lebih baik tidak usah dibuka, mungkin isi di dalam kotak itu sebuah bom_. Tetapi rasa penasaran mengalahkan segalanya. Hingga akhirnya ia membuka perlahan selotip yang merekat di kertas yang menutupi kotak.

Di dalamnya berisi sebuah wig berpotongan rambut laki-laki dan sebuah kain putih panjang yang ia tak ketahui apa itu sebenarnya. Sakura meletakkan wig dan kain—yang menurutnya sangat aneh—di atas meja yang berada di seberangnya. Masih ada lagi satu benda yang tertinggal di dalam kotak, dengan perlahan tangannya mengambil benda yang menyerupai amplop. Sebuah surat dari si pengirim barang rupanya.

 _Hai, Sakura! Benar bukan itu namamu? Hehe... barang ini sengaja kubeli untukmu bekerja nanti. Oh Ya, sebagai rasa terima kasihku, tentu saja. Kau tahu 'kan kegunaan wig? Tentu saja kau tak bodoh, bukan? Hehe..._

Tak sengaja urat sarafnya mengencang ketika membaca di bagian itu. Gadis ini dimana pun ia berada sungguh membuatnya jengkel.

 _Err—dan kain panjang yang berwarna putih, kau tahu 'kan itu? Korset. Benda itu untuk menutupi dadamu. Maaf ya—seharusnya aku saja yang mengirimnya langsung, tapi karena begitu sibuknya_ _jadi kukirim saja barang itu ke_ _rumahmu. Kutunggu di_ _hari Senin. Kupastikan aku akan terkejut dengan penampilanmu._

 _Salam,_

 _Ino_

Ia membuang sembarangan surat yang sukses mengencangkan urat-urat sarafnya di pagi hari. Ada terbersit rasa penasaran dalam benaknya. _Dari mana gadis cerewet itu tahu alamat rumahnya? Apa gadis itu memata-matainya_? Tapi Sakura hanya menyikapinya dengan logika, _mungkin ia menanyakannya dengan_ _Yuki_ _._ Ia menghela nafas dalam, atensinya mengarah pada kain—yang dikatakan dalam surat Ino adalah korset—untuk menutupi dadanya.

 _Dadaku?_ Ia mendengus. Matanya terpejam sesaat. _Untuk apa? Aku tak butuh_. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah jendela kaca apertemennya. Mengawasi dua pasang burung terbang dengan anggunnya. Ia tersenyum sedih.

 _Aku rindu padamu,_ _Kaa-san_.

.

.

Dengan langkah gontai Sakura menjajakan kakinya di jalanan beraspal. Ia mengucek-ngucek matanya yang masih terasa mengantuk. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh. Ia sengaja datang ke sekolah pagi sekali, guna menghindari sesuatu—sesuatu yang terus-terusan mengganggu tidurnya. Mengakibatkan kantung mata menghiasi wajahnya yang bisa dibilang cantik.

Ketika ia sampai di gerbang sekolah. Tak sengaja telinganya menangkap sebuah suara yang sangat familiar. Ia menghentikan langkahya, tetap berkonsentrasi terhadap suara yang kini mendekat di belakang punggungnya. Lama-kelamaan segerombol anak laki-laki berjalan melalui Sakura yang masih bergeming. Ia mengangkat wajahnya perlahan. Tak salah lagi, diantara segerombolan anak laki-laki itu ada _dia_. Sakura menatap pemuda paling tampan diantara para anak laki-laki yang sedang membicarakan hal tak jelas—bagi Sakura. Ia tersenyum tipis kala melihat pemuda yang ia tatap sedang bercanda dengan teman-temannya. Merasa ada yang menatap, pemuda itu menoleh. Tatapan mereka bertemu. Sakura membeku. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah tanaman rambat yang tumbuh di dekat gerbang. Tanpa dikomando ia melangkahkan kakinya cepat-cepat melalui segerombol para anak laki-laki yang menatapnya agak heran.

"Kenapa si Sakura itu?" tanya seorang pemuda bertubuh gempal, yang lainnya hanya mengendikkan bahunya, pertanda tak tahu.

Ada seraut kesedihan terpatri diwajah rupawan Uzumaki Menma kala menatap punggung gadis di hadapannya yang kini sudah jauh dalam jangkauan matanya.

 _Seharusnya aku yang menjauhinya._

 **SRAK**

"Selamat pagi semua!" Pria paruh baya yang kelihatan masih muda itu tersenyum riang.

Ia seorang guru yang terkenal akan senyum lima jari di SMA Konoha ini. Tak heran semua siswa menyukai sikapnya yang kadang agak memalukan.

"Pagi, Obito _sensei_!" balas siswa kelas XI.

Senyuman puas tak henti-hentinya ia kerahkan demi melihat muridnya yang kini menatapnya dengan senang. "Rupanya, tak sia-sia juga hari ini cuacanya begitu cerah. Sehingga tak menyurutkan semangat kalian. Tetaplah seperti itu," ucapnya masih tersenyum.

Ia menoleh sebentar ke arah pintu geser, dan menatap muridnya yang kini memasang wajah kebingungan. "Sepertinya, kalian akan punya teman baru."

Terdengar suara riuh menggema di kelas yang penduduknya lebih banyak kaum adam itu. "Masuklah," teriaknya memerintah kepada orang yang masih berada di luar kelas.

 **SRAAK**

Seketika seluruh penduduk kelas diam membisu. Mereka menatap seorang gadis dengan perawakan mungil dengan rambutnya yang panjang dan indah. Gadis itu memakai kacamata dengan _frame_ bening. Sehingga ia nampak seperti gadis-yang-jenius. Ia tersenyum, sebuah lesung pipit menghiasi pipinya yang agak _chubby_.

"Perkenalkan namaku Hyuga Hinata," ia ber _ojigi_. "Salam kenal semuanya!"

Sakura sekilas menatap wajah Menma yang nampak terkejut, tak sengaja keningnya mengerut halus. _Ada hubungan apa gadis itu dengan Menma?_

.

.

 **From 0877xxxx**

 _Sepulang sekolah, langsung saja mampir ketempat kerjamu. Kau sudah tahu 'kan alamatnya?_

 _Ino_

 **Received 04:65 P.M**

Sakura menatap layar ponsel _smartphone_ yang cahayanya mulai meredup. Ia mendengus. Gadis ini ternyata sudah menanyakan pada Yuki segalanya. Termasuk nomor ponselnya. Ia menekan tombol _sent_ untuk mengirim balasan pesan dari gadis—yang menurutnya sangat cerewet.

 **To 0877xxxx**

 _Ya_ _._ _Aku akan ke_ _sana. Mungkin agak sedikit terlambat._

 **Sent 04:69 P.M**

Haruno Sakura menutup ponselnya, dengan santainya ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju apertemen. Mungkin ia perlu membersihkan diri terlebih dahulu. Kemudian berangkat menuju tempat kerjanya. Pelajaran _Physical test_ dari guru yang terkenal galak seantero sekolah, memang benar-benar membuatnya kelimpungan. Yang dapat ia lakukan hanya menghela nafas pasrah, bagaimana nantinya hasil _test_ itu keluar.

Di dekat gerbang sekolah ia tak sengaja berpapasan dengan seseorang yang kini banyak dibicarakan oleh murid SMA Konoha. _Si_ _gadis baru itu, Hyuga Hinata_. Hinata tersenyum manis ke arah Sakura. Entah kenapa ia merasa agak jengkel menatap wajah si anak baru. Ia hanya membalas senyuman Hinata dengan senyuman tipis. Mungkin nampak terlihat seperti ringisan.

"Kau… sekelas denganku kan?" Suaranya mengalun lembut digendang telinga Sakura. Sakura sempat berpikir jikalau gadis ini seorang penyanyi, mungkin albumnya akan meledak di pasaran. Ia mengangguk singkat.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pulang bersama? Kau mau kan?" tawarnya. Sakura awal mulanya sempat bingung, bukankah ia populer? Pasti banyak murid yang mau berteman dengannya. "Semua orang di sini membicarakanku hal yang macam-macam. Yang kutahu, hanya kau yang tidak peduli dengan omongan-omongan mereka. Mereka itu, senang sekali bergosip," imbuhnya.

 _Kau tak tahu saja. Aku juga dibegitukan_.

"Aku tipe orang yang tidak menyukai kegiatan aneh yang sering dibilang menggosip itu. Sangat rendahan, membicarakan aib orang yang belum diketahui itu fakta atau bukan." Hinata tertegun. Ia menatap Sakura agak lama, dan hal itu membuat Sakura merasa tidak nyaman.

 _Jangan bilang dia akan menyukaiku_. Ia mengatakan hal itu berulang-ulang.

"Wow! Kau mengesankan sekali. Mungkin kau satu-satunya orang di sini yang paling waras." Hinata tertawa terbahak. Tak sengaja setitik air mata menetes di ujung kelopak matanya.

Ia mengusapnya dengan perlahan. "Aku menyukaimu." Alis Sakura tertarik ke atas.

"Ma-maksudku bukan suka yang di antara sepasang kekasih. Aku masih normal. Aku menyukaimu sebagai teman." Sakura tertegun dengan ucapan diakhir suku kata yang Hinata ucapkan. Baru kali ini ada seseorang yang mau berteman dengannya.

Hinata menyodorkan tangannya ke arah Sakura. Sakura menatap tangan putih itu agak lama. "Mau menjadi temanku?" Ucapan Hinata membuyarkan lamunannya. Tanpa sedikit rasa keraguan ia membalas jabatan tangan Hinata. Tangannya dingin, tapi tak sedingin sikapnya.

.

.

Sakura mematut ke arah cermin berukuran sedang di kamarnya. Ia menggelung rambut panjangnya yang sepinggang.

 _Apa aku benar akan melakukan hal ini?_ Ia menghela nafas dalam.

Tanpa ragu tangannya mengambil _hair_ _net_ dan memakainya. Lalu mengambil wig yang tergeletak di atas meja belajarnya. Dengan hati-hati ia memasangkan wig yang berhasil menggantikan rambut aslinya. Wig yang diberikan Ino adalah kualitas yang paling baik sehingga tekstur dan seratnya benar-benar mirip seperti rambut asli.

Ia memperhatikan bayangannya di cermin. Berbeda sekali, mungkin tak akan ada yang mengenalnya. Sakura mengambil kacamata ber _frame_ hitam. Setelah memasangnya dengan sempurna ia mengangguk singkat dan melengos pergi menuju sebuah _cafe Hidden Leaf_ di sebelah barat kota.

.

.

"Manajer, kau bilang nanti ada pegawai baru. Benarkah itu?" tanya seorang pria paruh baya. Pria itu duduk di sebuah sofa yang memang diperuntukkan untuk tamu yang mau menemui manajer _cafe_ ini di kantornya.

Sebuah senyuman terpatri di wajah cantik gadis muda berumur dua puluhan itu. Ia sedang duduk di sebuah kursi putar. Dengan gerakan memutar ia menatap ke sebuah jendela kaca, mengawasi lalu lintas yang agak padat. Ia menumpu wajahnya dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Benar," sebuah jawaban singkat itu tak dapat memenuhi hasrat bertanya dari pria yang kini menatap belakang punggung gadis itu. "Ba—"

"Berhenti bertanya. Nanti kau akan melihatnya sendiri," potong gadis itu.

Pria itu menghela nafas pelan. "Baiklah."

 _Hm~ dia lama sekali sih?_

Sakura mengawasi sebuah bangunan _modern_ bercat _cream_ yang dipadukan dengan warna coklat muda. Tak salah lagi dibangunan itu terdapat sebuah plang ' _Hidden Leaf Cafe'_. Tanpa ragu ia membuka pintu kaca _cafe_. Haruno Sakura bisa melihat seluruh pengunjung menatapnya heran. Terlebih para gadis-gadis menatapnya terkagum-kagum. Ia meringis. _Begini ya rasanya jadi populer dikalangan gadis-gadis?_

" _Irrashaimasen Gousouji-sama,_ " sebuah suara ringan mengalun di gendang telinganya. Atensinya mengarah ke sumber suara. Pemuda dengan pakaian _butler_ menyapanya dengan sopan. Tak lupa sebuah senyuman hinggap diparas manisnya.

Sakura menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Err—aku mencari manajer _cafe_ ini. Kau tahu ruangannya ada di mana?"

"Tunggulah. Saya akan menemui manajer terlebih dahulu dan memberitahukan bahwa ada yang mencarinya. Pemuda bernama—"

"Haruno Sa—maksud saya Haruno Sakuo," jawabnya.

Pemuda itu mengangguk singkat dan meninggalkan Sakura yang mengalihkan perhatiannya ke sudut kanan _cafe_. Ia menatap pemuda lainnya yang berdiri mematung, Kulitnya putih bersih dan parasnya luar biasa tampan. Tapi sayang, rambut hitamnya dibentuk dengan model yang aneh. _Dia terlihat seperti Noctis._

Tatapan mata pemuda itu hampa. Mungkin yang melihatnya akan merasa seperti melihat mayat berjalan. Tatapan itu sama sepertinya dulu. Datar, kosong, hampa, dan seperti tak bernyawa. Sebuah tepukan pada pundaknya membuyarkan lamunannya. Ia menoleh ke arah si penepuk. Hal yang pertama dapat ia lihat adalah cengiran gadis yang baru beberapa hari ini ia kenal.

 _Sial, dia lagi!_

"Hey! Apa kabar, teman!"

 **-To Be Continued-**

Double update karena minggu depan ga bisa update

Itu sasuke udah nongol, meskipun kilat wkwk /dilindes

Chapter depan full sasusaku btw

Yuk berikan feedbackmu

Biar kita makin semangat lanjutnya hehehe/menggelipir

* * *

Cover dan beberapa sketsa nantinya dapat ditemukan di akun instagram aku di 'at' meiriri 'dot' lyn

Biasanya sering upload di sana hehe


End file.
